Boneclaw Harpy
CE Medium monstrous humanoid Init +19; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +27 DEFENSE AC 36, touch 18, flat-footed 29 (+6 armor, +7 Dex, +1 dodge, +12 natural) hp 181 (17d10+85) Fort +12, Ref +17, Will +16 Special Defenses '''Ablative Flesh, Boneharpy Skin, DR 15/- '''Immunities '''Acid '''OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., fly 80 ft. (average) Melee 2 talons +36(+23 if subject blind) (1d6+6 Plus '''1d10 Acid damage./19-20/x3) '''Special Attacks bewitch, bonedance, captivating song STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 25, Con 20, Int 17, Wis 22, Cha 36 Base Atk +17; CMB +23; CMD '''40 '''Feats Dodge, Flyby Attack, Great Fortitude, Hammer the Gap, Improved Critical (Talon), Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (Bluff), Superior Initiative, Skills Bluff +27, Fly +32, Intimidate +27, Perception +27, Perform (song) +25 Languages Common SQ '''Cursed Beauty, Ensnaring Talons '''ECOLOGY Environment '''cold mountains '''Organization solitary, pair, or flight (3–12) Treasure standard(usually bone goods such as bone rings/talismans, weapons, etc.) SPECIAL ABILITIES Ablative Flesh (Ex) '''Boneclaw harpies tend to cover their flesh in bones and sinew of the creature they slay, and they continue to pile it on, therefore, the first attack in a full attack is negated by the crunchy, oozing, matter. If they slay a creature, they may as a free action, add flesh and bone from the creature to their armor. If they do they negate the first two attacks in a full attack for each person they slay. And the person slain can no longer be revived with a raise dead spell. '''Bewitch (Su) '''The boneclaw harpy may kiss anyone as a touch attack. The subject must then make a will save (DC=27) or become charmed. If they pass the will save, they are disgusted by what had just happened, and must immediately make a fortitude save (DC=27) or become nauseated. '''Bonedance (Su) '''As a full-round action the boneclaw harpy may use her witchery to cause the skeleton of a creature to move uncontrollably. If the subject fails a will save (DC=33) their bones begin to move restlessly. Every turn to make an action the subject must roll a d100. 1-25, act as normal; 26-50, dance for a round; 51-75, attack the nearest target; 76-100, break free of the curse. Until they break free, by either rolling high enough or from a remove curse spell cast by someone whos CL is at least 17, they are staggered, and suffer internal bleeding that increases by 1 each round due to the bones moving of their own accord. '''Boneharpy Skin (Ex) '''Any attack dealt to the harpy has its damage reduced by 15 because of their tough skin. Any attacks that inflict slashing or piercing damage or otherwise cause the harpy to bleed, inflict 1d6 acid damage to every adjacent creature per hit. Due to the acidic nature of their own blood, they are immune to acid. '''Captivating Song (Su) A harpy's song has the power to infect the minds of those that hear it, calling them to the harpy's side. When a harpy sings, all creatures aside from other harpies within a 300-foot spread must succeed on a DC 27 Will saving throw or become captivated. A creature that successfully saves is not subject to the same harpy's song for 24 hours. A victim under the effects of the captivating song moves toward the harpy using the most direct means available. If the path leads them into a dangerous area such as through fire or off a cliff, that creature receives a second saving throw to end the effect before moving into peril. Captivated creatures can take no actions other than to defend themselves. A victim within 5 feet of the harpy simply stands and offers no resistance to the harpy's attacks. This effect continues for as long as the harpy sings and for 1 round thereafter. This is a sonic mind-affecting charm effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Cursed Beauty(Ex) '''A boneclaw harpy adds her charisma modifer to all attack rolls in addition to her strength modifier unless attacking a blind subject. '''Ensnaring Talons(Ex) '''A boneclaw harpy's claws are jagged and sharp enough to slash through bone, on a critical hit their talon attack does x3. Category:Monsters